One Step Closer to the Edge
by mimithenumberon
Summary: What would happen if Ronnie held all the power and Filkins was 'helpless' for once? Would the younger bully lash out at the guy who torments him on a daily bases or would he exert a different kind of revenge?... O.o Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, ROUGH PLAY, BAD LANGUAGE, Slight violence. Hope you like and please review if u can! X3 ENJOY!


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, BAD LANGUAGE, ROUGH PLAY, A little bit of violence **

**This is a request by _TicklesneezerMMPR_ so the idea is all hers! (must be nice to make plots like this at the drop of a hat...X3) Well, I hope I didn't disappoint and I hope you guys like it and please leave a review if u can! It only takes a second and it will make me very happy! XD Thank You in advance! ENJOY!**

**Oh yeah, this takes place at that point in the movie where Drillbit just became a teacher and he's getting his own payback at Filkins and Ronnie. It's after the scene in the gym where he leaves them hanging ten fee in the air. X3 **

**Also, I do NOT own Drillbit Taylor or any of the characters! **

_**One Step Closer to the Edge **_

'Come on guys! Hit the showers!' The substitute teacher's voice rang loud and clear in the P.E. hall. Filkins and Ronnie let loose a collective sigh of relief. Had they not been suspended in the air, having been told by the blonde teacher to show the rest of the class how to properly escalate a wall, they would have legged it straight for the showers. Their overworked muscles practically cried for the cool drops.

Ronnie was the first to make the horrible discovery. He slid down the rope when suddenly...there was no more rope to slide down on. He glanced down in alarm, not quite believing his sense of touch but alas, there really was no more rope. He threw a quick glance at Filkins and realized his rope was also too short.

'Look, my rope's too short. I can't get down.' But the older man didn't seem to hear him and continued to lead the rest of the class to the exit. 'Hey! Where are you going?! Get back here!' Nope, the man didn't turn. There was no way he hadn't heard! Ronnie's voice was still echoing in the vast open space...

'Yo! Hold on!' Filkins wasn't the sort to panic but his voice certainly had an edge.

'What is this?!' Ronnie's feet lost their hold to the wall and he dangled on the rope. One look at the ground told him it was too high to simply jump, not unless he was willing to risk injury. Still, the blonde didn't spare them a glance. The two watched him exit and close the gym doors behind him. The prick was even whistling a happy tune!

'Ronnie, let yourself down.' Ronnie turned to look at Filkins, not quite believing his ears. Surely his friend wouldn't ask him to willingly hurt himself...right? But before he managed to do more than open his mouth a sudden pain bloomed across his lower back. Both looked at the tennis ball dispensing machine in union, just as another green sphere bounced off of Filkins' forehead. Oh that was just uncalled for!...Clearly the blonde guy was so doing this on purpose, starting with embarrassing poetry in English and ending with the current fiasco.

'I think the guy did it on purpose.' Filkins rolled his eyes at Ronnie. He wasn't in the mood for his minion's stupidity.

'Noooo...Really?! Well thanks for clearing that up Sherlock.' Sarcasm coated his every word and Ronnie threw him an annoyed glare, wincing when another ball struck his thigh. Those damn things really hurt...

'I was just saying... You don't have to be such a dick.' Ronnie wasn't crazy enough to openly say this to Filkins' face though so he mumbled the last part under his breath. Even in their current situation he wasn't brave enough to stand up to his tormentor, not that he minded the tormenting that much...

'Well stop saying stupid things and jump down.' Ronnie locked eyes with Filkins, one pair wide with alarm the other cold as ice.

'But-'

'Just do it you pussy!' Ronnie's protests caught in his throat but he threw another pleading look at Filkins. 'If you're not on the ground in five seconds flat, so help me I will run you over and break both your legs.' Ronnie swallowed audibly but he didn't doubt Filkins' threat for a second. The guy was just psycho enough to actually do it...

'What if I get hurt?...'

'You won't and if you do at least your screams will attract some attention. Now jump!'

Ronnie pulled on the strap securing him to the rope and he felt the air rush past him as he fell. He hit the ground with a loud thud but, other than what was sure to be a huge bruise across his lower back, he was fine. He pushed himself on his knees with a groan, his spine protesting the harsh treatment.

'See? I told you you'll be fine. Now go get some help! But first turn that damn shit off.' Filkins gestured to the still firing ball dispenser and Ronnie began walking towards the machine, tactfully choosing to hold back the insult threating to burst out of his mouth. What sort of fucked up friend was Filkins anyway? Were they even friends?...

The younger bully felt himself getting worked up, the anger corroding him from the inside out. His heart thundered furiously against his rib cage and his skin burned with indignation. He locked his fingers in the hem of his top, the material too heavy all of a sudden, and pulled it over his head, prying the headband loose in the process as well. He wasn't wearing anything else under the hoodie, which was why he was told to keep it on during the P.E. activities. This was still a school after all and too much skin wasn't exactly sending a positive message... But the teacher was gone so who the fuck cared?

Ronnie reached his destination, locks of hair falling over his eyes, and his finger hovered over the switch. He didn't press it...Why should he? It wasn't like Filkins had any power over him, at least in their current situation... It wasn't like he had to be the older bully's bitch this time...They were supposed to be equals yet Filkins treated him like trash, threatening him and abusing him verbally as well as physically. It wasn't like a little pay-back wasn't justified...

'Well what the fuck are you waiting for? A special invitation? Turn it off.' Another ball whizzed by and struck Filkins in the shoulder.

'No...'

'What?'

'I said, NO. If you want it to stop then you can just jump down and do it yourself.' Ronnie could feel Filkins' murderous glare wash over him and it took all he had to supress a stray shiver. He wasn't sure if fear was the cause though...

'Ronnie, I will get down and when that happens, I will kill you.' The younger bully smirked, more to mask his fear than because he was actually amused. A thin river of perspiration trailed down his bare chest and he realized how cold the room was.

'Probably, but until then you can't do nothing. For once you're the one hung out to dry. Not a pleasant feeling, is it?' Ronnie's fear crumbled in the face of his anger. All those times he kept his mouth shut and accepted Filkins' maltreatments, all those times he had to wear loose hoodies which would cover up the bruises because Filkins lashed out, all those times when Filkins threw him out of the car and made him walk all the way home because he spotted some slutty piece of ass. Yep, he was livid.

'Ronnie, get me the fuck down!' He could tell Filkins was losing it. A few more jibes ad the guy was probably going to jump just to get at him. In all honesty, Ronnie already made peace with the fact that he would be murdered as soon as Filkins broke free. Might as well have a little fun before he met him Maker...

'Maybe if you ask really nicely. Come on...Say please.' Ronnie knew Filkins was far too proud and stubborn to say the p word. His grin widened when the older boy spit a very explicit curse at his address regarding where he could shove his please. When Filkins was done, they realized it was too quiet and Ronnie turned to find the last of the tennis balls had been fired. He flipped the off button, taking the time to throw Filkins a smirk.

'Smile while you can. Once I'm down I'll make sure you won't have any more teeth.' Ronnie's grin dropped slightly but not completely. He was the one holding all the cards and he wasn't about to let Filkins take the reins like he always did.

'Big words for someone who's too much of a coward to jump a few feet. You called me a pussy for not jumping so what does that make you huh?' He knew he'd struck a chord when Filkins' nostrils flared. They only ever did that when he was really, _really_, angry.

'You sure you want me to do that Ronnie? You sure you want me to jump?' No, he certainly did not but he knew Filkins wouldn't do it. He wasn't the sort to put his own ass on the line, not when he had people dumb enough to do his beading. People like Ronnie.

'I'm not scared of you.' They both knew that was a lie and Filkins exploded into hearty laughter. Ronnie ground his teeth and clenched his fists, feeling the indignation flush his skin once more. He hated how easily Filkins could get at him and make him feel like shit. He hated it but...He didn't want to leave. It wasn't like Filkins couldn't get some other errand boy but...Ronnie knew he would go crazy if Filkins kicked him to the curb for some other snot-nosed kid. Nobody knew Filkins like he did and nobody had the right to either! Ronnie was a bundle of contradictions all held together by a string stretched to the limit and just about ready to snap.

He was at the ropes in five long strides, directly below Filkins, leaning against the wall casually with his arms crossed. Filkins was no longer laughing and Ronnie didn't have to look up to know he was giving him his dirtiest look but he couldn't resist the temptation and when their eyes locked, sparks flew. The sort which threatened an inferno. They were both too caught up in their staring contest to hear the snap of the string, followed by another and another, each one weakening the rope trapping Filkins just a little bit further.

'It sucks to lose control, doesn't it? Knowing there's someone else who could help you but they just don't give enough of a shit to lift a finger? Believe me, I know exactly how that feels.' Ronnie glared at Filkins, putting the sum of his collected emotions behind the stare.

'I wouldn't know. There's only one bitch here and it isn't me.' Ronnie attempted to look at ease, impassive and uncaring, but the tension in his muscles betrayed him. Filkins knew exactly how to push his buttons...

The next chain of events happened too fast for Ronnie to stop and think. There was a snap and Filkins crashed to the ground, while Ronnie had just enough time to side step and prevent the older boy from falling on top of him. His first instinct was to rush over to Filkins and see if the guy was hurt...alive? He was alive. But he'd hit his head during the fall and was out, though a groan alerted Ronnie it wouldn't be for long. He didn't know what came over him but he didn't stop to question it. With surprisingly nimble fingers he turned Filkins on his stomach and, using the broken rope, he tied the older bully's hands together. He had no knowledge of knots, since he wasn't a boy scout or anything, but he hoped if he twisted and turned the coil of rope around Filkins' wrists enough times it would immobilize him just long enough for him to make a run for it. Maybe he would even have enough time to buy a ticket and fly to Mexico...No, that was too obvious a destination. Singapore! Yeah, he would hide in Singapore.

'Wh-What?...' Filkins' groggy voice was like a physical slap across Ronnie's cheek, snapping him back to reality. He moved away from the older bully just as Filkins came back to his senses and realized what was happening. 'What the fuck! Untie me, you little shit!' He flexed his muscles and pulled on the strains but it was useless. That rope was strong enough to hold a fully grown man and there was no way Filkins would break free using only the strength of his arms, toned as they may be.

Ronnie took a step back and watched the show, caught somewhere between amusement and horror. When Filkins was going to get free he would be really pissed... Not even a trip to Singapore would be enough to save him. But seeing him so helpless for once was...empowering. He could do whatever he wanted to him...Whatever he wanted...

'Why are you just standing there like an impotent idiot?! Do something!' Ronnie crouched beside Filkins and followed his orders, he did something. He turned the other on his back and raised him to a sitting position, his back leaning against the wall, but he didn't touch the binding ropes. 'What are you doing?'

They were at eye level now and Filkins could see that something was different with Ronnie's. Were they darker?...He searched the other boy's face for an explanation but all he found was darkened irises, a faint blush and slightly parted full lips. Had Ronnie been a girl he would have immediately assumed she was a wanton slut. But that couldn't be right, could it? He would have known if Ronnie swung that way. Then again, it wasn't like he'd paid Ronnie as much attention as the other liked to believe. He was just a pet project of his. Filkins remembered when he first set eyes on Ronnie, an innocent good-boy. Slowly corrupting him had been fun and that was all it was. A bit of fun...

'Ronnie-?' Whatever threat he was going to make Filkins forgot when Ronnie did something neither of them expected. The way he pressed his lips to Filkins was almost pleading but for what was a mystery...Was it acceptance or forgiveness? The older bully's eyes were wide and he stared at Ronnie's closed ones, his mind racing, but he didn't try to shake him off. For a second he wondered why Ronnie's lips were so soft but then he felt the other's tongue tracing his bottom lip and he knew Ronnie was asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Ha! For all his talk about not being the bitch he was still unable to take complete control.

Filkins surprised Ronnie by striking first and darting his own tongue inside the younger mouth, overpowering the other stunned verbal muscle without a fight. If he had the use of his hands he would have pulled on Ronnie's hair to force his jaw open wider and showed Ronnie what a real man kissed like. However, as soon as Ronnie realized his loss of power he became more animated, angry even. The two tongue coiled around each other, each one fighting to dominate.

But Ronnie had the use of his hands too...He ran them up Filkins' chest, quickly finding the clasps of the protective gear still clasped around his chest and opening them. Once that was done he was free to tangle his fingers in the hem of Filkins' tank-top and pull it up across the muscular chest, making sure to dig his nails in the skin in their ascend. His point was clear. Filkins was not going to be the one in control, not this time.

'Funny. I would have never taken you for a fag but I suppose that makes sense. You're such a good little pussy and now I know why.' Filkins smirked at him and Ronnie's cheeks darkened, his eyes narrowing, but he plastered a teasing smile on his lips as well. He was not going to let Filkins get to him!

'Looks to me like you're enjoying it well enough.' Ronnie moved a hand to cup Filkins' crotch, pressing against the growing bulge inside the gym shorts. Bingo. It was Filkins' turn to narrow his eyes. 'Hm? You carry a gun or are you just that happy to see me?' Ronnie moved his palm over the bulge, applying just the right amount of teasing pressure.

'Don't flatter yourself.' But even to his own ears it sounded like a pathetic attempt to save face. Ronnie batted his eyelashes, his lips curving into a wide grin, before lowering himself to Filkins' stomach, pressing a wet kiss just below his navel. Filkins inhaled sharply, wondering if Ronnie was really going to do what he thought he was going to do, only to hiss the air right back out when the material covering his erection was tugged down. He felt like shivering but didn't. It was the change in temperature...Ronnie's ministrations had nothing to do with it.

'Wow...The stereotype for Asian men is true then?' Ronnie smirked at Filkins. In all honesty, it was a lie but Filkins' eyes all but turned to slits. He was a man after all, and one thing which one should never insult when it came to men was their manhood.

'What? You've seen a lot lately then, since you're making comparisons. You have a specific type or just anyone with a dick would do?' Ronnie's fist tightened a little around the shaft and Filkins hissed, like a snake ready to strike.

'If I were you, I'd watch my mouth. Wouldn't want something to happen to your tiny treasure, would we?' Filkins had to clench his jaw tight to bite back an extra-stinging insult but he vowed to make Ronnie pay for this later. 'That's what I thought.' Alright, he had to admit, being in charge was awesome. Ronnie loved every second of it.

Making sure to keep eye contact, Ronnie ran his tongue along the underside of the length, slowly. When he reached the tip he cupped his lips around the head and sucked, hollowing his cheeks, and tasting Filkins' already leaking pre-cum. He could feel the other's burning eyes on him and could feel his drumming pulse. It made him want to moan with lust but there was no way he was going to let Filkins know how much he was getting to him. How much he'd been getting to him ever since that one dream, weeks ago when he woke up to a stain in his pj trousers and still hearing Filkins moaning his name loud and clear as if he was laying right there beside him. He never thought he'd actually have a chance to act on his fantasies though...

Ronnie allowed the length to slide further inside his mouth, taking a little bit more every time he lowered himself back down. He was holding Filkins' hips down but he could feel them jerking below his fingertips, eager to trust deep inside Ronnie's fleshy cavern. He heard Filkins swallow loudly and knew he was close to the edge. He could feel the anticipating tremors reverberating through his tongue and...he stopped. He pulled back up, licking his lips, and grinned wickedly at Filkins who was anything but amused.

'What the fuck are you doing?' Ronnie recognised the low tone as Filkins' I-will-kill-you-and-piss-on-your-grave tone. It was the silent rage which was so much more terrifying than the loud kind, like a snake which struck to kill without any of the puffing of feathers or warning fur standing on edge.

'You didn't actually think I would go all the way did you?' Ronnie felt that shiver again, basked in the intensity of Filkins' glare. A shiver which travelled directly south...

'It's not like you didn't swallow cum before, isn't that right slut? The way you used that tongue of yours made it obvious you've pleased men before. How many Ronnie? Did they pay you for your services or did you just sell yourself for free? You're cheap after all-' Ronnie didn't interrupt Filkins and chose to tactfully ignore the insults. Had he done this before with a guy? Yes. He'd had a few one-night stands with guys ever since that dream...But none seemed to satisfy that hunger inside him. He didn't know what it was but he knew the cure and it was tied up in front of him throwing venomous jibes and jeers at him.

Ronnie moved his hands along his own hips and began to roll down his shorts, not missing Filkins' gaze dropping to where his hands were. The insults came to an abrupt halt when Ronnie discarded the last article of clothing, including his underwear, leaving him fully naked in front of Filkins whose eyes were onyx black.

'Do I have your attention now?' Filkins' eyes darted back up to Ronnie's grinning face but he didn't say anything. Just for good measure he tugged on the rope again but it was just as tight as before. Can't blame a guy for trying... 'That looks painful.' Ronnie gestured towards Filkins rock hard arousal.

'Fuck you.'

'Wouldn't you like that?' Ronnie couldn't help the jibe even though Filkins looked about ready to consider chewing off his own hands if it meant getting at Ronnie. Since he was a dead man anyway, Ronnie didn't see a reason not to act out one of his most prominent fantasies. What did he have to lose?

He brought his hand to his mouth and slid a finger inside, making sure to swipe it with his tongue before he began sucking on it. He did the same for the next three, making sure they were nice and wet, under Filkins' inky surveillance the whole time. When he was content and sure the next step wouldn't hurt, he lowered himself on all four, facing away from his one man audience. He threw a quick glance over his shoulder, making sure Filkins was watching the show, before slipping the first finger inside. His muscles swallowed it greedily, already used to being stretched to their limits.

Filkins was seeing and not believing. Sure Ronnie's blow-job had definitely been above a beginner's level but now he had undeniable proof that his pet had taken it up the ass before, and judging by the way he thrust those fingers inside himself it had been a good number of times too. He didn't know why he was feeling jealous but it spread through him like poison. Nobody had the right to defile Ronnie like that! Nobody but him...Ronnie was his, mind and body. He wanted to erase all traces of another man's touch from his corrupted puppet. He didn't work so hard to bring Ronnie to the dark side just to have him flaunt himself at others like a two-dollar whore!

Ronnie gasped when he felt something wet run along his fingers and push against his entrance. He drew his digits back and placed both palms flat against the floor, needing the support all of a sudden, and glanced back to confirm what he already know. He felt Filkins' tongue drive deeper inside him now that his fingers were gone and a loud moan tore from his throat. He pressed the palm of his hand against his mouth but it was too late...He'd given himself away and Filkins knew exactly how destructive that wicked tongue of his really was.

It wasn't fair! Why was it so damn difficulty for him to take control just this once? How was Filkins still dictating everything with both his hands tied behind his back?! It wasn't fair! Ronnie wanted to crawl away, to get away from that sinfully amazing tongue, but his limbs seemed to crash below his weight. It was like every time Filkins' thrust inside him his bones dissolved to nothing but pudding. He could feel the older bully's triumphant smirk and it drove him insane but no matter how much he said he wanted to get away he couldn't deny the pleasure quickly pooling inside him.

'Aw...What's the matter Ronnie? Even when I'm tied up you can't be the boss? You're such a pathetic pussy...You tried to take charge for once but you still couldn't do it, could you? Guess you'll just have to admit that you'll always be second-best. Nothing more than my pet.' Ronnie hated Filkins' words even more because they were true. His fingers clenched into fists, scraping against the wooden floor, but an unexpected tremble climbed the steps of his spine when Filkins' tongue circled his loosened ring of muscle.

'Whatever works for you, but you shouldn't be so full of yourself.' Ronnie was not about to go down without a fight. Not this time! 'You're not even that good. I've had better. I've slept with collage guys before and you know something? Those were some real men, but you? You're just a little boy who wants to think he's a man.' Most of that was a lie but Filkins didn't need to know that...

'I'm gonna make you eat your words.' Ronnie opened his mouth to retaliate but his words got muffled into an incoherent noise of pleasure. Filkins plunged his tongue deeper than before and tongue fucked the younger boy like he'd never been tongue fucked before. Ronnie couldn't even think properly anymore, forget about attempting to escape the painfully pleasant attack. 'Sides, running away now was like admitting defeat. He had to hold back his orgasm...He had to...Filkins couldn't be allowed to make him climax with his tongue alone...That would be too embarrassing...But when Filkins scraped his incisors over Ronnie's skin, the balloon of gathering pleasure popped and the loudest moan yet broke free from his larynx.

He couldn't hold himself up any longer and his frame flopped to the ground like a stringless puppet. His breathing was far more ragged than he liked but he couldn't get it under control. His heart was beating way too loud, to the point where he was certain the whole school had to hear the hectic beats.

'That was fast.' Filkins didn't even try to mask the open mock in his voice. He chuckled victoriously as Ronnie, defeated and embarrassed, collected himself enough to sit up. He refused to meet the older bully's eyes and his tanned skin was ten shades darker. So much for being the one in control...But it wasn't over yet.

'I'm done playing games.' Before Filkins could wonder about Ronnie's words, the younger boy moved to straddle him, his knees placed securely on either side of his hips. Ronnie pushed his lips against Filkins hungrily, taking advantage of the other's dropped guard and shoving his tongue inside the other mouth, tasting mint and something distinctly Filkins. It wasn't a bad combination...Not bad at all.

While Filkins was distracted with his need to overpower Ronnie, the younger boy raised his hips slightly and positioned himself in such a way so when he lowered himself again he was impaling himself on Filkins' member. He broke away from the other lips to throw his head back when he felt the entire length sheathed inside him. He could feel Filkins' hot breath on his arched throat and a moment later he felt his lips enclose around his skin, marking him. Ronnie began gyrating his hips, abandoning the need to hold back his noises of pleasure.

'You must really like fucking disobedient pets.' Ronnie latched his lips back to Filkins' and swallowing his breath. He continued to buck his hips, moaning every time Filkins hit that one spot inside him which made him want to scream in ecstasy.

'You're getting bigger and bigger inside me.' Ronnie managed to string a sentence together which was a miracle considering he was about ready to lose his mind. Filkins' teeth scraped his collarbone and he dug his nails in his scalp, hearing the older bully's appreciating groan and feeling it dance across his flushed skin.

It didn't take much more for Ronnie to lose it completely, for a second time that day, but this time on purpose. His mouth opened wide, choked between a moan and gasp, a muffled noise drifting past the defence of his lips. A noise which sounded suspiciously close to Filkins' name... The older bully bucked his own hips, thrusting hard inside Ronnie and seeking his own release but just as he felt the climax beginning to wash over him Ronnie sprang to his feet, moving away from him. For a second time Filkins was left at the absolute peak of his desire, one touch away from completion. His ager was white hot, the sort which rivalled molten magma gushing out of a volcano's gaping mouth.

'Consider us even now.' Ronnie moved about, finding his shorts and bringing them up his legs, tying the elastic lace around his waist. Filkins' pitch black eyes didn't move away from his for a second. 'This is for all the times you bossed me around, pushed me around, bullied me and threatened me with that fucking sword of yours. So yeah...fuck you and good luck explaining to whoever finds you here why you're like _that_.' Ronnie picked up his hoodie but didn't pull it back over his head. He figured there was no need since he was going to hit the shower really quick and then he'd change in his own clothes. He didn't bother to look back at his 'friend' and he took leisurely steps towards the door, feeling quite good with himself. Yeah he'd get murdered soon but it had so been worth it. He could still feel Filkins deep inside him and his guts coiled with want. He was almost ready for another round but there was no way he could just turn around and ride the older bully again. That was far too cocky, even for him.

His palm enclosed the door handle and he pulled. It opened but before the gap was even remotely large enough for him to slip through, the door snapped shut in his face. He wanted to turn around and see what happened but the two hands pressed against the wood boxed him in and he only managed to turn his head enough to see Filkins' ravenous glare. He felt the older boy's breath caressing the nape of his neck, sending electric shivers up and down his nerves. It lit him up like a Christmas tree... And panic only seemed to fan the flame.

'How did you get the ropes off?' Filkins didn't answer but one of his hands moved to the waist band of Ronnie's shorts. 'Ummm...Terry? Let's not do anything rash now. You know I was just playing with you buddy...' His shorts were pulled down and they fell around his ankles. Filkins' hand moved back up to clasp Ronnie's hip, hard enough to leave a nice blue and purple print as a reminder for tomorrow. 'We're still cool right? I swear I didn't mean any of the things I said!' But unfortunately Filkins was far past the point where a simple apology would suffice.

Ronnie bit his lower lip when Filkins ground against him, making it abundantly clear that no matter how much he pleaded the end game was inevitable. He was pressed flat against the vertical surface and he felt Filkins pull on his hips until he was in position while using his knees to part Ronnie's legs as far as they would go. He took a deep breath but it stuck in his throat when he felt the older boy thrust harshly inside him, enclosing his entire length in one rough shove.

Filkins began his punishment and drove wildly inside his disobedient pet, his fingers all but piercing the skin around the angular hips. Ronnie mentally congratulated himself for properly stretching himself in advance because at the rate Filkins was pounding him it would have torn him to pieces. He felt himself get swept away and he openly admitted defeat by moaning wantonly and practically begging for harsher treatment. He was entirely in Filkins' hands, at his mercy, just as he'd always been... There was no way he could ever break free from Filkins' reign and now he saw that.

'That's right. Scream louder like the good little whore you are.' Filkins rolled his hips hard enough to shake Ronnie's entire frame and his head hit the wall hard enough to rattle his bones a little. He obeyed, eagerly. 'Say my name so you remember who you belong to.' Ronnie obeyed that too. 'Now you can always remember who fucked you so good you were begging for more.'

Filkins' alert ears heard the sound of approaching footsteps and he caught the voice of an older man. The blonde sub? He thrust harder into Ronnie, making him moan louder, and leaned over to enclose his lips around the skin of the younger boy's tempting shoulder blade. He tasted the salt of his fresh perspiration and it drove him even wilder. He heard the sub's voice drifting past the door before it became nothing but a murmur in the distance. He must have been caring out a conversation over the phone or something. Too bad...Filkins wondered what Ronnie's expression would have been had the guy opened the door to find him in the current compromising situation, having the time of his life with Filkins' dick deep inside him. The very thought incited the older bully and he sank his teeth into Ronnie's flesh, cutting the skin and tasting blood.

He moved a hand to Ronnie's forgotten member and began stroking in union with his thrusts, which needless to say were not slow. He wanted to make Ronnie cum first again, achieving the supreme victory. The younger boy became more vocal and bucked his hips between Filkins' member and his hand. It was as good a warning as any and Filkins wasn't surprised when he felt the sticky substance shoot into his fist but he groaned when the muscles clenched around him like they intended to wring him dry. He climaxed almost immediately after Ronnie, the tight wall of flesh milking him for all his worth.

The only thing holding Ronnie up was the support of the wall but it became even more difficult when Filkins draped his weight across his back, his panting breaths burning the skin as efficiently as scolding water. Filkins was the first to regain his senses and the first thing he did was turn Ronnie around, shoving his back against the door. The other looked at him with wide, fearful eyes knowing what was to come...His death. He winced when he felt the sharp sting of a slap across his cheek but didn't cry out. His eyes remained shut but no other blow came and when he dared crack them open he met Filkins' dark pair.

'Never do that again, understand? Or else...' He didn't have to finish the threat. It was implied. Ronnie nodded hastily, unable to believe his luck. Talk about a close call... 'Good.' Filkins pressed their lips together for one last kiss, this one less demanding and more accepting, and Ronnie happily complied. That unexplainable hunger inside him was finally sated and he felt exhausted...He'd climaxed three times after all...

'Come on, let's get dressed. That asshole teacher has to come around soon and I don't want him to find us like this.' _Us_?...Did Filkins just say _us_?! Ronnie couldn't help smiling and he only shook his head when Filkins arched an eyebrow.

'Yeah.' They pulled their shorts back up and dressed in silence.

'Hey Ronnie?' The boy in question glanced at Filkins, fearing he'd changed his mind and was going to exert revenge after all. Filkins had a tendency to abruptly change his mind...

'Yeah...'

'Were you serious when you said that stuff about collage guys?' It took Ronnie a moment to understand and when realization finally dawned he couldn't help erupting into a sea of laughter.

'You actually believed me? No way man. I mean, I did sleep with a collage guy or two but they were horrible...Too sloppy. Why? Getting jealous?' Filkins only scoffed and slapped Ronnie over the back of his head playfully.

'Yeah right.' He held back from releasing a relieved breath...

They both jumped a few feet in the air when the door swung open and the sub popped his head inside. Drillbit was ready to end their punishment so imagine his surprise when he found them on the ground, free and edgy...for some reason. He glanced from the two to the ropes and saw the coiled one on the ground with the snapped end. He was able to piece two and two together...

'Well I see you managed to get down by yourselves. Guess you can go then.' He moved aside and Ronnie, being closer to the door, began to make his way out when he was stopped by Drillbit. The older man sniffed the air and his face darkened. 'Hold on a sec.' He sniffed again. There was no mistaking it. The room reeked of sex. 'You two'll have detention for the next month.' The two bullies widened their eyes and glanced from one another to Drillbit.

'What?! Why?!' Ronnie forgot his supposed fatigue. He couldn't do detention for a month... That was way too much!

'You boys don't think I know what went on in this room?' Ronnie's face paled so quickly one would have immediately assumed he was deadly ill. 'It reeks of sex.' Filkins tried not to show his dread. So much for the stereotype when it came to blondes... 'You two probably went out to get your girlfriends once you escaped, brought them back here, and had your fun on school property.' Never mind... Blondes were blondes. Filkins rolled his eyes while Ronnie swiped sweat from across his forehead.

'That is so not what happened.' Ronnie threw Filkins an alarmed look but the other just shrugged his shoulders. 'What? It's not what happened.'

'Don't-Don't listen to him sir...Girls. That's exactly what happened.' Ronnie missed Filkins eyes doing another roll.

'I know it is. You can't lie to me Mr Lampanelli. The evidence is still there. Your girlfriend must be a wild one since she slapped you, there's teeth marks everywhere and you even have a couple of hickeys.' Filkins smirked. Drillbit had no idea...

'She only made sure that Ronnie here knew his place.' Filkins flashed Drillbit a wide grin and Ronnie couldn't help the blush colouring his cheeks.

'I don't get you young people... But my point stands. Detention for a month.'

* * *

**Well, a month of detention is way better than brutalization at the hands of an angry Filkins so Ronnie got off easy if u ask me XD Though I'm sure Filkins wasn't all that angry with the treatment...**

**Hope you guys liked it and (like I said before) I would deeply appreciate a review! XD Thank you for being considerate (in advance) and remembering that this is the only reward i get for posting my stories so bless your kind hearts. (constructive criticism is also welcomed. Always!) **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
